


Chaotic Attractor

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't do to thwart a god of Chaos, even if you don't realize you're doing it.</p><p>(Still trying to tempt my muse out of the cupboard she's cowering in. She likes strange things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Attractor

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Odin was always going to make Thor his heir. For a while Loki had considering marrying the big lug so he could be the power behind the throne, but then again, did he really want to carry Thor's babies? Talk about pushing a watermelon through a keyhole... What if he got himself knocked up by someone else and then went crying to Thor?

Yes, that would work. Thor would be all noble, and would save Loki's reputation by rushing him to the altar. So, if it wasn't going to be Thor, he could select a baby daddy from any of the nine worlds. Someone pretty, and clever, and... yeah, tiny, but strong. Wealthy and sexy wouldn't hurt, either. Loki had a taste for luxury and if, by some chance he failed to land Thor, at least he and the child wouldn't be stuck in a damp cave, living on bats.

Loki dressed himself up in buxom blonde and sent an invitation via the Midgardians' primitive telesending device to his target. His feet hurt in these torture devices they called 'heels', but they did make his legs and ass look fantastic, so he was willing to suffer. He didn't intend to be on his feet very long. He waited with the crowd, feeding off the admiration of those around him, until the silver chariot carrying his prey arrived.

"Tony!" he cried, in a soft, seductive feminine voice, projecting his breasts proudly forward, "Do you remember me, Tony?" He put all his silver tongue into the effort.

"Sure don't," Tony Stark said as he walked past without even meeting Loki's eyes.

Loki burned with rage, and hurt. He'd never been turned down before. Well, no, he'd been turned down by Sif. And Fandral. And Hogun. And Heimdall. By not by a puling Midgardian mortal! He stalked into an unobserved alcove and changed again. Still blonde, still beautiful, but with fire in his heart, and a folder of photographs that would lead Tony Stark to his death.

Loki showed an invitation in the name, "Christine Everhart" and walked into the concert hall.


End file.
